Huyendo a la realidad
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: -AU- Una amarga noticia es la gota que colma el vaso, Nami decide escaparse para poder vivir su vida a su manera, pero no es tan fácil como ella había creido... Sin embargo, alguien le ofrecerá su ayuda. -LuNa- pésimo summary...T-T


**N/A: **bueno, la idea de este fic esta más o menos basada en la pelicula de Disney Aladdín, ojo, basada no plagiada, no quiero que PLAP se me eche encima... nn' Así que cuando os imagineis a los personajes que sea caminando por las calles de Ágraba ;D

* * *

**Huyendo a la realidad**

"_Estúpida… Estúpida más que estúpida…"_

Caminaba con parsimonia entre los mercadillos y sus mercaderes, que vociferaban a pleno pulmón sobre la calidad de sus productos y las ofertas que ofrecían. Tenía mucha hambre, y los tenderetes con todo tipo de frutas y apetitosos bollos recién hechos no ayudaban en nada. Desde esa mañana no había probado bocado y se sentía famélica, se estaba empezando a marear y le dolía la cabeza.

-Señorita, ¿le interesan estas telas? Son de seda y las tengo en diferentes colores – le decía un señor regordete y con bigote mientras le mostraba algunos rollos de tela.

-No, gracias – y haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa se alejó todo lo que pudo hasta una calle más tranquila.

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, sobre las cabezas de los escasos transeúntes que se dirigían hacia el centro de la ciudad. Caminaba en sentido contrario a la poca gente que aun quedaba por esas calles algo alejadas de la plaza y de la calle principal, donde se compraba tanto la comida para la cena, como las telas para la ropa, como las ollas y tarteras para la cocina.

La capucha de su capa evitaba que el sol cayera directamente sobre su cabeza –y al mismo tiempo la ocultaba-, pero aun así sentía que en cualquier momento sufriría una insolación. Estaba sudando mucho y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó las manos a la cara y pudo notar las mejillas febriles bajo estas. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su capa marrón claro y se lo pasó por toda la cara. Al apartarlo, todo a su alrededor giraba en torno a ella.

"_Estúpida Nami, estúpida…"_

¿Cómo narices se le había ocurrido escaparse así como así del palacio? Solo había cogido un par de bollos de la bandeja del desayuno, y ahora tenía un hambre horrorosa y estaba sedienta. Pero no lo había podido evitar, había sido un acto reflejo, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo caro que le podría llegar a costar ese acto reflejo. Si no encontraba un modo de poder subsistir por sus propios medios y sin que la encontraran tendría que volver a palacio, y dudaba mucho que su padre hubiera cambiado de opinión para entonces.

La calle se perdió en una pequeña plazoleta redonda de la que nacían otras calles, y en el centro se levantaba una vieja fuente de piedra. Se acercó hasta esta y se lavó la cara intentando refrescarse. De pronto oyó unos gritos, se giró hacia una de las calles y pudo ver a un chico moreno de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras era perseguido por tres guardias. Un momento… ¿guardias? ¡No podían verla! Seguramente su padre ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y todos los guardias estarían avisados de enviarla directamente al palacio si la encontraban.

El chico y los guardias se acercaban cada vez más a la plaza, pero parecía que no la habían visto aun. Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y buscó el pequeño callejón que había visto mientras se dirigía a la plaza. Lo encontró apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y se apresuró a entrar en él. El pequeño espacio se encontraba vacío a excepción de tres barriles de más o menos un metro de altura que se amontonaban en una esquina. Se escondió tras ellos usándolos de barrera y acurrucada en el suelo con los brazos envolviendo sus rodillas cerró los ojos rogando porque no la hubieran visto.

Abrió los ojos y su vista era borrosa. Sudaba más y más, y el dolor de cabeza le martilleaba las sienes. Nuevamente escuchó los gritos de los guardias, y asomándose por un lado de los barriles pudo ver como el chico huía de los guardias directo hacia los mercadillos. Y poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer inconsciente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Nami, prepárate rápido y baja al salón principal, en una hora llegarán varios pretendientes y tendrás que escoger a uno para que sea tu prometido – _anunció el sultán impasible a su hija, que abría la boca una y otra vez volviéndola a cerrar sin saber que contestar.

_-¡Pero…!_

_-No hay peros que valgan Nami, que Robin te prepare bien para recibir a los invitados, te quiero abajo en una hora – _y de este modo se dispuso a salir de su habitación dejando atrás a una Nami con una mueca en la cara de horror y frustración al mismo tiempo.

_-¡¡No puedes obligarme a hacer algo así!! ¡No voy a casarme con alguien que no conozco solo porque a ti te venga bien! – _consiguió replicar al fin Nami. Aun no podía creer que su padre le estuviera hablando en serio.

_-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡La decisión ya está tomada! – _exclamó el sultán rojo de furia._ – Robin, encárgate de que se prepare bien y baje a recibir a sus pretendientes._

_-Si señor – _había murmurado apenas la joven sirvienta. Y después de lanzarle a Nami una mirada de advertencia se marchó cerrando la puerta de habitación de su hija.

_-Señorita, es mejor que haga caso a su padre. Venga conmigo, la arreglaré para los invitados._

_-Robin, ¿puedes ir a ver al cuarto de limpieza si ya lavaron el vestido azul que usé el otro día en la cena? – _preguntó Nami de espaldas a la criada.

_-Por supuesto señorita, vengo en un momento – _y tras decir esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Rápidamente Nami cogió las sabanas de su cama que aun ni había sido hecha y las anudó por los extremos. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, así que no había mucha altura. Cogió del fondo de su armario una vieja capa marrón claro que usaba de vez en cuando en sus salidas furtivas a la ciudad y se la colocó por encima. Ató un extremo de la cuerda que había hecho con las sabanas y el resto lo dejó caer por la ventana. Metió en el bolsillo interior de la capa dos bollos de pan de la bandeja del desayuno que había sobre su cama y sin pensárselo dos veces descendió por las sabanas hasta llegar al suelo de un último salto. Una vez abajo se colocó la capucha sobre su cabellera pelirroja y cruzó el jardín hasta dar con la puerta trasera que daba directamente a la ciudad…

Nami abrió los ojos despertándose. No había pasado un día desde que se escapó y ya soñaba con ello. Se incorporó con pereza de… un momento, ¡¿dónde estaba?! ¿La habrían encontrado? Respiró despacio intentando tranquilizarse y miró a su alrededor, desde luego no estaba en su cuarto ni en ningún lugar de palacio.

Había unas cuantas colchas y cocines en el suelo y algunos muebles viejos repartidos por la amplia estancia. En la esquina del fondo a la izquierda, unas escaleras descendían a una habitación inferior, y por el enorme agujero apenas tapado con una vieja tela que había en la pared a su derecha, dedujo que la casa debía estar abandonada. Entonces, ¿quién la había traído a un lugar así?

-Vaya, ya te despertaste.

El chico moreno al que había visto huir de los guardias terminaba de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado vació una bolsa sobre el suelo llena de panes y frutas varias. Nami abrió los ojos como platos y de pronto su estomago rugió recordándole que no comía nada desde esa mañana, y a juzgar por la poca luz que entraba por el agujero de la pared que hacía de ventanal supuso que ya era casi de noche.

-Pero… ¿qué hago aquí? – preguntó Nami sin saber que más decir. - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Esta es tu casa?

-Si, esta es mi casa y yo soy Luffy, te traje aquí porque te encontré desmayada en un callejón cerca de aquí – respondió Luffy sonriendo. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Esto… si.

-Eso debió de ser por el calor, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir con esa capa con el calor que hace? – dijo señalando a la vieja capa tirada en una esquina del cuarto.

-Pues… Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo finalmente ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es un secreto? – dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡Dímelo porfía! ¡Venga! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Vengaaa! – pedía mientras le tiraba de la manga insistiéndole. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? ¿Por qué se comportaba como un niño?

-¡Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo! – le gritó la chica. – Mejor dime, ¿de donde has sacado toda esta fruta? No parece que tengas mucho dinero – señaló esta suspicaz.

-Y no lo tengo, la robé – afirmó el chico despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Queeeé?! – exclamó con los ojos como platos. - ¡¿Cómo que la has robado?! ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!

-¿Qué pasa? No es para tanto, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué me muera de hambre? – preguntó Luffy con cara de victima. - ¡Ya se! ¡Estás preocupada por si me cogen los guardias, a que si! ¡Tranquila! Esos grandullones no son problema – dijo sacudiendo la mano como restándole importancia. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a este chico? En unos momentos se había montado una película él solito, y lo peor de todo es que no parecía bromear.

Dos jóvenes comían tranquilamente mirando la ciudad apenas iluminada por el crepúsculo que desaparecía poco a poco para dejar paso a la luna. Ya se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo y las temperaturas descendían con una rapidez increíble que solo se daba allí en el desierto.

-¿Me vas a decir entonces por qué llevabas esa capa con el calor que hacía? Te pudo dar una insolación – le preguntaba tranquilamente el chico.

-Es una larga historia – suspiró Nami.

-Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Es que… Me escapé de casa, mi padre quería obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quería y me fui sin decir nada. Me conoce bastante gente por aquí – dijo omitiendo la parte en que ella era hija del sultán – así que usé la capa para que nadie pudiera reconocerme.

-Pues no era una historia tan larga, vaya, que rollo… - dijo enfurruñándose. Nami lo miró deseando darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan infantil? Se comportaba como un autentico crío.

-¿Y tu Luffy? ¿Vives aquí solo? ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Nami con curiosidad.

-No tengo, murieron hace mucho tiempo, apenas puedo recordarlos – contestó sin perder la sonrisa. – Por eso vivo solo y robo a los mercaderes, no te puedes hacer idea de lo tontos que llegan a ser – dijo con una carcajada.

Nami se sorprendió de la sonrisa tan sincera que tenía a pesar de estar completamente solo. Su vida había sido infinitamente más dura que la suya, pero a pesar de eso no se había rendido y seguía adelante.

-Lo siento… - logró murmurar esta.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo que? Si no me has hecho nada… - preguntó ingenuo. – Mira que eres rara – dijo rompiendo a reír. Nami no se esperaba esa contestación, pero a pesar de lo asombrada que estaba no pudo evitar reír con él. Gracias a él ya se sentía mucho mejor y lo veía todo menos negro.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, si no tienes a donde ir esta es tu casa – ofreció Luffy sonriendo.

-¿En… en serio?

-¡Pues claro! Eres muy divertida, si quieres aquí hay espacio de sobra para ti.

Nami no podía creer que lo dijera en serio. Pero al mismo tiempo, por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que él no era capaz de mentir. Y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Feliz porque su sueño desde pequeña siempre había sido el poder ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera, como una persona "normal". Que la gente no la viera como la hija del sultán, sino simplemente como Nami. Y feliz porque este chico, de forma totalmente desinteresada y sincera, le había mostrado más afecto del que le habían mostrado en toda su vida.

-¡Eooo! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Nami? – la llamaba mientras pasaba una mano delante de su cara para llamar su atención.

-…acias.

-¿Eh?

-Muchas gracias Luffy… - dijo agachando la cabeza y sintiendo como las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba más en la manta que la protegía del frío de la noche. Ya no se vendría abajo nunca más, a partir de ahora estaba segura de que si ella caía Luffy estaría ahí para ayudarle a levantarse. El chico sonrió de esa forma que, podía asegurar casi con toda seguridad, solo él sabía emplear.

-De nada.

* * *

**N/A:** no seais muy duras, es una historia que se me ocurrió en medio minuto, así que no está muy trabajada... uu ¡Reviews plis!


End file.
